my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Class 2-A (OHA)
年 組|romaji = Ni-nen Ei-gumi|leader = |located in = U.A. High School|controlled by = Isan Jooryoku}}'Class 2-A '( 年 組 Ni-nen Ei-gumi) is one of the homeroom classes in U.A.'s Hero Department. It is a second year class, meaning that each member of the classroom has had some time to train as heroes. The main characters of the Fanon storyline, Our Hero Academia, are all in this class. Description As a second year class, Class 2-A has had some time to train as heroes, having undergone the same school trips and their own iteration of the Sports Festival during their time as first years. As such, they are overall considered superior to first year students, but generally inferior to third year students. Class 2-A is also notable for having one of the few students to have ever been transferred into the hero course from general studies, Zenji Kaisei, a testament to the current skill level and intelligence that Class 2-A possesses. Despite a few snags, the class sees the members as an extended family of sorts, and all care for each other's well-being. Teachers Students Former Students Student Information Height Ranked from tallest to shortest # Jack Daniels 190cm/6'3" # Dante Shimamura 188cm/6'2" # Kinzoku Kusari 188cm/6'2" # Tali Shimamura 185cm/6'1" # Izanagi Kiyoshi 185cm/6'1" # Ryuji Adachi 185cm/6'1" # Rei English 185cm/6'1" # Mickey Tutone 183cm/6' # Leonid Petrov 181cm/5'11" # Zenji Kaisei 181 cm 5'11" # Jikan Yameru 175cm/5'9" # Jirou Tezuka 172cm/5'8" # Aiko Kowareta 172 cm/5'8" # Midori Crane 172 cm/5'8" # Joho Gijutsu 170cm/5'7" # Griselle Hideaki 168cm/5'6" # Isabella Flynn 168cm/5'6" # Saori Yamamoto 165cm/5'5" # Miranda Amastacia 158cm/5'2" # Sakuya Akaibara 158cm/5'2" Birthdays Ranked from oldest to youngest # Jack Daniels : April 8 # Tali Shimamura : December 23 # Miranda Amastacia : April 19 # Jikan Yameru : April 28 # Aiko Kowareta : June 14 # Mickey Tutone : June 17 # Rei English : July 1 # Midori Crane : August 1 # Leonid Petrov: November 2 # Zenji Kaisei : November 11 # Kinzoku Kusari : November 24 # Griselle Hideaki : December 9 # Saori Yamamoto : December 13 # Dante Shimamura : December 31 # Izanagi Kiyoshi : February 24 # Ryuji Adachi : March 8 # Joho Gijutsu : March 13 # Isabella Flynn : March 17 # Sakuya Akaibara : March 20 # Jirou Tezuka : March 23 Quirk Apprehension Test Rankings # Tali Shimamura # Jirou Tezuka # Saori Yamamoto # Joho Gijutsu # Akira Wareashi # Ryuji Adachi # Kinzoku Kusari # Dante Shimamura # Zenji Kaisei # Mickey Tutone # Jack Daniels # Katsuro Kairi # Isabella Flynn # Aiko Kowareta # Rei English # Izanagi Kiyoshi # Miranda Amastacia # Ava Rizal # Griselle Hideaki # Midori Crane Midterm Rankings # Griselle Hideaki # Miranda Amastacia # Leonid Petrov # Aiko Kowareta # Joho Gijutsu # Tali Shimamura # Kinzoku Kusari # Zenji Kaisei # Mickey Tutone # Akira Wareashi # Ryuji Adachi # Isabella Flynn # Dante Shimamura # Saori Yamamoto # Izanagi Kiyoshi # Rei English # Midori Crane # Jack Daniels # Jirou Tezuka # Jikan Yameru Final Exams Results # Jirou Tezuka: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed # Jack Daniels: Written - Passed, Practicals - Failed # Griselle Hideaki: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed # Tali Shimamura: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed # Dante Shimamura: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed # Saori Yamamoto: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed # Izanagi Kiyoshi: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed # Kinzoku Kusari: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed # Leonid Petrov: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed # Akira Wareashi: Written - Passed, Practicals - Failed # Zenji Kaisei: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed # Joho Gijutsu: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed # Ryuji Adachi: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed # Jikan Yameru: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed # Rei English: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed # Isabella Flynn: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed # Mickey Tutone: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed # Aiko Kowareta: Written - Passed, Practicals - Passed # Miranda Amastacia: Written - Passed, Practicals - Failed # Midori Crane: Written - Passed, Practicals - Failed Trivia * Anyone that wishes to have a character join this class should just notify Dwarf, although the maximum is two characters per user. ** In order to join the class, one must follow these rules: **#A submitted student must at least have a completed personality section and Quirk description before submitting the character for review. **#If one's Quirk doesn't seem destructive enough to allow them to pass the U.A. entrance exam, an explanation must be given upon request for they would have accomplished this. **#The student could not have initially failed the entrance exam and have switched in later from General Studies at U.A., although a transfer from another school's Hero Course is permissible. **#The user in question must have a Discord account, as all of our planning is done on Discord. **#After Dwarf reviews the character, the members of Class 2-A will vote on whether or not to allow the character to join the class. ** Currently the class is full, but positions can become available in the event of someone dropping out. Category:Hero Classes Category:Classes Category:U.A. Classes Category:Class 2-A Category:Black Dwarf Star Category:Students Category:U.A. Students